


A to do list for different dimensions

by Ziggy6022



Category: Bleach, DCU (Comics), Dragon Ball, Evil Dead - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Persona Series, others - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Action, F/M, Some Humor, Some Romance, dimention hopping, multi-fandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 00:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17415584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziggy6022/pseuds/Ziggy6022
Summary: Dante was once an average archeologist. Until one day he discovered a goddess’s to do list and some how became a god in training. Now he bums around different dimensions getting in and out of trouble and getting progressively stronger as he collects powers and abilities.Think doctor who if the doctor worked for a god and could travel between fandoms.





	A to do list for different dimensions

Prologue 

There were certain points where Dante missed his old life. He missed having a reliable supply of hot coffee and alcohol. He missed being able to wake up and know exactly where he was. He missed his cell phone. Hell he missed the internet, almost anything you want to know immediately at your fingertips. He missed movies. He missed his old friends and his family. He missed that once upon a time the weirdest thing he might come across was some grisly old skeleton or mummy. He missed the simple life of an archeologist.

Dante smiled to himself. It really was a statement on how fucked up his life has gotten that digging up old artifacts and occasionally being chased away by natives seemed, in comparison blissfully mundane. But then again most thing you could think up would be relatively mundane compared to the clusterfuck he now had to deal with. 

This might be a useless exercise but let's try to sort it out anyway. About a 6 months ago Dante had been just an archeologist working on a site in honduras, when he found a book. The book was a solid black, on the cover we a large eye inset with a ruby. To his personal dismay as soon as he touched the time some weird shit started happening. First of all the eye began to glow and swiveled to look at him is an inquisitive way. Then a voice began to speak inside of Dante’s mind. The voice was feminine and carried a sort of hard anority that sent a shiver down Dante’s spine. The voice then spoke five words. “I guess you will do.” before Dante could do anything the book exploded open and pages began to fly from its binding to swirl around Dante, and before he could even bling he was gone. 

Dante awoke in a dark circular room while no apparent exits. “Okay” thought Dante “this is probably a good time to freak the fuck out.” and he did. After a few solid minutes of running in circles and screaming in a mixture of confusion and frustration Dante finally calmed down. 

“Well, now that I have that out of my system I should probably try to figure out what is going on.” Dante was not even aware that he had spoken out loud until a voice from the center of the room spoke. “Oh I can help you with that.” wriling quickly Dante starred not believing his own eyes. He was sure there had been no one in the room a moment ago. In addition to that problem the woman who was sitting behind a large desk (yep he definitely would not have missed that) had the same voice that spoke in his mind when he had touched the book.

Dante slowly approached the desk. The woman sitting behind the desk was beautiful but with long dark hair and a slim figure, but there was a severeness in her red eyes and voice that made it very clear that he should really be careful. As he finally reached the desk the woman raised one eyebrow in mild disappointment. “Your not really that impressive are you?”

Dante was confused and taken about by the sudden insult “uh, excuse me but I have know idea what you are talking about.”

“Of course you don’t” the woman sighed “which is why I am here to give the long and short of it. Basically here it is. I have chosen you to serve me.” 

Dante took a couple steps back at that one “what! How exactly am is supposed to serve you? Who even are you? Where am I? And…” before he could finish the other fifteen questions he was about to ask the woman snapped her fingers and has voice immediately cut out.

“There that is better, now if you will allow me to explain I will, but first please take a seat.” as soon as she said it a chair materialized under him and he was forced to sit. “Let's start with my name. I am Dimuna and I a goddess. I am the goddess of balance more specifically and my job as you might expect is to keep things the way they should be across all the dimensions. But recently I have been falling behind in my duties so I need a little help. That is where you come in Dante, i’m going to make you a god in training. You will become immortal of course like all gods but you will work for me. So you are probably wondering to yourself, what exactly are you going to have me do? Well that book you touched is sort of like a to do list, I am going to send you to different dimensions and the book should tell you what to do. You tasks will range in difficulty from assignment to assignment but you will be immortal so it should be fine. Oh I should probably tell you that just because you are immortal doesn't mean you can’t be hurt. Injuries you sustain will still hurt you just will heal really fast. Oh also as a god you will be able to acquire almost any ability you want from the given dimension. Just a word of warning you will still have to develop the skills and abilities though that should take less time then a normal individual. Do you have any questions.”

She said all of that without taking breath. During the spiel Dante’s eyebrows began to crank further and further up his forehead. He could not say anything because of whatever she did to him, so he just sat there in silence for several seconds after she finished until she seemed to realize her mistake. “Oh ya I stole your voice, forgot about that.” she snapped her fingers again and Dante could speak.

“So” she crossed her arms “do you have any questions.” Dante took another few seconds to process the things she had just said. A god in training. An immortal capable of gaining almost limitless power. With a pass to travel through dimensions collecting abilities and skills like a fucking like they were fucking pokemon. Dante looked up at Dimuna and smiled.

“Ya just one, when can I get started.”


End file.
